The Power of Love
by Lectrice-14
Summary: Que se passetil lorsque Sakura suit pendant une journée son patron, Shaolan Li, sans que celuici ne s'en rende compte? Quelles découvertes vatelle faire? Et ensuite?


_The power of love 1_

- Quel étage mademoiselle?

- Le 5ème monsieur, avait répondu la jeune femme.

Le portier referma les portes de l'ascenceur et appuya sur le chiffre "5". Ensuite, il détailla sa passgère. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Sa peau de pèche lui donnait l'air légèrement bronzée. Ses yeus verts pétillaient d'innocence. Elle portaient une robe clair lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, dévoilant de belle et longue jambes. Le portier dut faire un éffort considérable pour ne pas regarder ssa poitrine. Mais heureusement, l'ascenceur s'était arrêté et la porte s'ouvrait.

- Bonne journée mademoiselle. dit il avant de repartir pour le rez-de-chaussée.

Sakura Kinomoto avait 25 ans, vive et travailleuse à la fois, elle avait été engagée dans la Li corporation. Elle devait rencontré le directeur de son nouveau département pour pourvoir avoir son horaire et bureau. Elle se dirigea donc vers le fond du couloir jusqu'à une porte en boix foncé sur laquelle été en marquée sur une plaquette plaquée or " Directeur du département: Eriol Hiirizigawa".

Elle regarda le papier qu'on lui avait donné, Eriol Hiirizigawa, elle était au bon endroit. Elle replia ses doits et toqua à la porte. Lorsqu'elle entendit " Entrez", elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Les murs étaient peints en bleu et plusieurs fenètres inondaient la salle de lumière. Des immenses armoires en cadraient la porte et un bureu sur lequel était occupé un homme aux cheveux noir. Celui-ci leva la tête un instant avant de demander :

- Quel est l'objet de cette visite?

- Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, je devais recevoir mon...

- Sakura Kinomoto? Vos papiers sont là. dit-il en montrant un paquet de paperasse sur le coin de son bureau, vous ête au bureau A4, 5ème étage. Vous commencez aujourd'hui.

Sakura sortit de la pièce les bras chargés en se disant "Il n'utilise pas sa salive pour rien." Quelque temps plus tard, elle entrait dans un bureau spacieux aux murs beiges qui donnais accès sur un deuxième bureau. Elle s'assit devant la grande table en bois et commenca à s'installer. La porte du fond ne tarda pas à se rouvrir.Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et ébourrifés apparût. Il portait un costume brun très foncé et une chemise blanche dont le premier bouton était entrouvert et sa cravate pendaient légèrement. De tout évidence, il étaix exténué. Il referma la porte,et s'appuya son dos dessus en soupira,fermant les yeux. C'est après les avoir ouverts qu'il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes la nouvelle secrétaire? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je m'apelle Sakura Kinomoto.

- Bienvenue à la Li Corporation Mlle Sakura, je suis le directeur, Shaolan Li.

- Enchanté Monsieur.

- Je vous expose la journée, vous m'accompagnerai à un rendez-vous avec un de nos fournisseur ensuite...

Et il continua pendant une minute entière avant de reprendre son souffele et dire :

- Ah oui! Avant que j'oublie! J'ai un rendez-vous avec ma fiancée Meiling Li demain à 15heures, mettez le une heure plutôt je vous prie.

" Ainsi donc il a une fiancée, se dit Sakura, C'est presque évident, il a le physique pour plaire! Au moins c'est pas un dragueur; comme mon ancien patron ..." Elle frémit à la seule pensée de tout ce que son ancien chef de travail avait fait pour essayer de la toucher! C'était effrayant! Ses tentatives ne pouvaient pas se compter sur les doigts de ses fines mains, même si elle en possédaient 25 paires! Elle prit le paquet de paperasse que Shaolan le passait sans arrêter d' annoncé le programme de cette journée qui selon lui sera :" crevante et enmerdante". Une heure plus tard, Sakura réglait des documents lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Une jeune femme très belle aux cheveux noirs débarqua dans la salle.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous madame ? demanda poliment Sakura.

- Je suis Meiling Li, je viens voir le directeur !

- Ne bougez pas je le préviens tout de suite.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'y vais !

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, elle toqua à la porte de Shaolan. Ce fût celui-ci qui ouvrit.

- Bonjour chéri !

- Entre, entre Meiling, je dois m'entretenir avec toi ! Mademoiselle Sakura ,dit-il avant de refermer sa porte, je souhaite ne pas être dérangé pendant mon entretien.

- Bien monsieur.

La jeune fille se leva, ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir et retourna un petit panneau pour qu'on puisse y lire « Occupé » . Elle alla se rasseoir et se remit au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des gémissements. Ah lala ! Les hommes ! Sakura rigola doucement, savoir que son boss couchait avec sa fiancée à quelques mètres d'elle avait quelque chose… d'hilarant. Au bout d'un long moment, la chinoise sortît du bureau, légèrement essoufflée et les joues rouges.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, Sakura travaillait bien et rapidement. Son patron lui avait même accordé une augmentation en échange d'une heure de travail supplémentaire le vendredi. Les choses était chaque fois pareil, tous les deux jours, la fiancée de Shaolan venait et pendant ces moments, la jeune femme devait se réfugier dans les toilettes pour éclater de rire à son aise. Mais un soir, Sakura prépara ses affaires puis s'en alla ,heureuse de bientôt retrouver son petit copain au cinéma. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, elle se frappa le front avec sa main.

« Mince ! J'ai oublié mon sac ! »

Mais lorsqu'elle remonta chercher son sac et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, une femme y était, une autre femme. Une minette aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauves. Elle était allongée , à moitié nue, sur SA table de travail avec au dessus d'elle , à cheval,… Shaolan. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqués la présence de la jeune femme.

- Tu me rends vraiment fou, tu sais ? murmura Shaolan à sa compagne.

- C'est mon but Shao-chéri ! Maintenant, cessons les politesse et prends-moi…

Sakura ferma doucement la porte sans faire de bruit.

« Il trompe sa fiancée ! IL TROMPE SA FIANCEE ! »

Alors? vous avez pensez quoi? c'est vrai que le titre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire pour le moment, mais vous comprendrez par la suite! En attendant, LACHEZ LES COMM. !!!


End file.
